Counting the Hours We Have Left Together
by shyath
Summary: Femslash. Akira/Miki. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Team Medical Dragon. Seriously.

**A/N:** Written for Challenge #211 ~ Doll at femslash100.

**A/N2:** Some of the minute references in the drabble can only be understood if you're Japanese or familiar with Japanese culture. I'm not the best teacher, but allow me to explain a little. Japanese culture emphasises a lot on the use of honorific. Actually, most Asians do. But anyway, take this as an example: AB has just met CD. AB most definitely cannot address CD as D (the first name) and will most likely address CD as C-san. So, AB cannot even use CD's family name as we're wont to do in the West. It gets a little more complex, but we don't need to go into all the details. Basically, what happens in the drabble is that Satohara Miki is addressing Katou Akira as if they are mere acquaintances (when they're obviously not). The fact that they call each other by their first names is very significant in Japanese culture, it usually means that they're very, very close (especially when Akira is Miki's elder in both physical age and professionally). Ugh, you're probably getting tired of this lecture. Sorry, you're still in it for three more A/Ns.

**A/N3:** For the purpose of placing Akira/Miki in their appropriate context, do check out the manga 'Team Medical Dragon'. I'd definitely recommend it, it's sort of like House or E.R. (at least in genre if not in content), except it's obviously manga and hence it's Japanese (and most likely ignored by Western audience when they're looking for a new source of femslash fix). This particular scene takes place during the get-well party in Chapter 58 'Mallory-Weiss'; definitely check that scene out! The femslash just pops out of the pages.

**A/N4:** If you really can't bother to check the manga out, however, I've come up with own version of how Akira and Miki 'hooked up', to be crude about it, but I don't know if I'll be posting that. See, I do write for my own enjoyment and when I post, I do so when I know other people will also enjoy the writing (or it's because I'm answering a challenge, which is what's happening here). I'm not a review fiend (at least I hope not and if I am, I hope I'm not too irritating a review fiend), but when I know no one will be reading something, I'd rather not post it – it hurts the muse much less that way (and it preserves my ego, fragile as it is already). I know manga is not a big thing in the fanfiction world and I suspect it is even less so when the manga is rather obscure, which is exactly the case here. Again, the reason I posted this particular drabble is because I just wanted to give Akira/Miki a chance (and also because it fits with the theme of the challenge). So, this long A/N ends on the following note: review if you liked the drabble, if you'd like more of it, if you think I'm a review fiend (I really hope I'm not). Otherwise, oh well, this is probably the only Akira/Miki fic I'll ever post and I'll just write this pairing for my own fun.

**A/N5:** I do apologise if I sound like I'm threatening you guys to show interest. Please, you are under no obligation whatsoever to show interest if the fandom/pairing/writing if the fandom/pairing/writing does not interest you. All I'm saying, I guess, is that I _will_ post more of Akira/Miki if even one person shows interest. Don't take the long tirade above as a complaint or something along the same, negative line from me. Once again, I'm sorry. Don't take the A/Ns the wrong way.

* * *

Katou Akira watches Satohara Miki intently over the rim of her shot glass and quickly looks away when Miki finally returns her gaze. "I have to visit the washroom," she announces brusquely, setting down her glass and sparing Miki a meaningful glance before getting up.

Miki smirks and sets down her own glass. "Ah, I have to go as well," she tells no one in particular, but no one in particular is paying any attention. Ryu and Dr Arase are well on their way to la-la land; even Ijyuuin seems to have forgotten his misgivings and is now properly caught up in the festivities. Akira's hand swings enticingly before Miki's very eyes, but the nurse dares not take the chance.

She cannot jeopardise the precarious relationship they have just because she has the sudden urge to hold hands with Akira like they are in second grade all over again. Akira has insisted that they keep their relationship a secret and Miki quite understands Akira's reason. Japan may have become more tolerant over the years, but the environment in which they work does not permit them to flaunt their budding relationship. Miki tears her eyes away from Akira's hand and chooses to follow Akira in silence, her eyes set on a safe spot a few inches above Akira's left shoulder.

The door of the ladies' room closes soundly behind Miki. Akira takes a moment to confirm that the room is empty before allowing herself to relax. Miki has known this intuitively from the very first time they have met, but it is only after she has come to know Akira a lot better that she can confirm that intuition. For Akira, lowering her guard is a luxury, a luxury that she cannot afford most of the time. Even in bed, Miki is aware that Akira maintains some sort of distance and it would have hurt if Miki were to allow it to. Though the fact that Miki is so conscious of guarding herself from hurting proves that she is without a doubt hurt by Akira's actions (or non-actions in this case). "Hey," Miki calls out, bile rising in her throat and she has to force herself to smile.

"Hey," Akira returns shortly, turning around and resting most of her weight on the edge of the washroom counter. "Are you having fun? I apologise for making you go along with me."

Miki shakes her head and moves forward. "You're a doll, Assistant Professor Katou," Miki murmurs teasingly as she steps into Akira's personal space.

Akira scowls as her arms come around Miki's waist, her fingers linking as her hands rest solidly, possessively on Miki's lower back. "Haven't we gone beyond the need for honorific? And I'm not a doll."

Miki chuckles a little, looping her arms around Akira's shoulders and pressing closer into the circle Akira has entrapped her in. "I didn't mean to offend, _Akira_. I only think it's sweet of you to care, but yes, I'm having fun, thank you and no, you didn't make me go along with you. I wanted to, remember?"

"I promised to take you out to dinner," Akira continues, digging the pads of her fingers into the thin material of Miki's top.

"It's okay. You need this," Miki says gently, moving her hand to brush away the loose strands of Akira's hair. Akira always has her hair tied neatly when she is out of the house, no matter whether she is working or, like now, out with friends (though the term is arguable and even Miki, sharing Akira's bed, does not know what to call herself). Miki will not tell Akira (not yet at least), but she loves the wild waves Akira's prim hair turns into after they have come down from another simultaneous high, loves that Akira looks like an ancient goddess or something else just as divine as she smells like sweat, like sex, like human.

"You knew?" Akira asks in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, not meeting Miki's eyes.

"I suspected," Miki replies in a hushed tone as well.

"Sorry to disappoint," Akira barks out a little angrily, a little like tears is breaking through. "Assistant Professor Katou is about to become Katou the nobody."

Miki tightens her hold on Akira as Akira seeks to move away. "Akira, Akira!" she hisses. When Akira is still and looking at her once again, Miki says more slowly, "You will never, ever disappoint me. I'm not with you because you're Assistant Professor Katou. I'll be with you still when you're Katou the nobody as you put it. I'm with you because you're you. Isn't that enough?"

Akira bites down on her bottom lip. "Miki, I told you -"

"I know," Miki says quickly before Akira can finish the sentence. "You told me not to expect the world from you, not to expect forever from you. I know. I remember." _But I cannot help but wish for forever with you_.

"I – I enjoy our time together. And I _do_ like you, Miki," Akira insists. "But I'm not a good person to be involved with, not for the long run. Miki -"

"It's okay," Miki interrupts. Her tears are about to fall. "Just give me what you can. I know what I signed up for."

Akira looks like she is about to say more, but Miki can only take so much. She knows what she wants, what her heart seems to demand. "I'm sorry," Akira whispers, looking away.

"It's okay," Miki repeats. She pushes forward, claiming Akira's lips before Akira dares to even think about getting away. It is only when Miki pulls away that she realises her tears have also fallen, the saltiness mingling with the sweet, sweet taste of Akira's lips. If Akira noticed the tears, she does not say anything. She stands by silently, her hand reassuring on Miki's shoulder as Miki bends down to splash cold water onto wet cheeks._ It's okay_, Miki tells herself once more. If only she could actually believe herself.


End file.
